winx___clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Chatta
Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip and is Flora's bonded pixie. In Season 2, Chatta helped Flora express her feelings to Helia, which resulted to Flora earning her Charmix. Chatta usually translates Piff's baby talk. Appearance Winx Club She has long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes. She wears a lighter green version of Layla's fairy outfit without the sash and a shirt like Icy's civilian shirt. Overall, she resembles Stella in appearance and in mannerisms. Her wings are blue color. She also wears panties under her skirt which have the same color as her outfit. Chatta has green boots on her feet and appears to be the tallest of the pixies. Pop Pixie Transformation Chatta wears a glowing green dress with purple ruffles on the top and shoulder straps, along with a purple underneath layer to the dress. She wears purple wrapped bracelets on her wrist, green shoes, and a wispy glowing green cloth-headband. Her scrunchies are pink and tube-like. Civilian Chatta's outfit consists of a short bright green sweat jacket with matching shorts and a lavender colored jacket underneath. She wears the same green shoes, and still keeps her hair in her trademark ponytails. Picnic Chatta wears a green with light purple tank-top and blue shorts. Her hair is worn in braided pigtails held with small green beads and a big purple bead in the center, while near the bottom of the pigtail is another purple bead. Swimsuit 1 Chatta wears a purple tank-top and a green skirt. In her hair she wears pink-purple flowers at her pigtails. Swimsuit 2 Chatta's second swimsuit consists of a purple bikini with green lining on the bottom and straps, along with a green belted purple bikini hot pants. She also has on purple clogs with tan platforms, and wears green and purple flowers below her pigtails. Camping While camping Chatta wears a green tanktop and orange-brown shorts. Her hair is worn in a single ponytail on the side of her head in a braid, held with a red piece. Pajamas Chatta wears a sky blue and light purple-pink themed pajama set. She wears her hair in braided circles on the top of her head hold with fuschia flowery pieces. Series Winx Club Season 2 Chatta is introduced in this season, along with the other bonded pixies. She bonds with Flora, despite being total opposites. Flora being quiet and shy, and Chatta being talkative and confident. Chatta helps Flora confess her feelings about Helia. Season 3 Chatta appeared in an episode when the Winx are trying to fight Valtor. The pixies were in charge one day. Until Livy told them what happened. Chatta also helped some of the pixies defeat the Trix. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Chatta appeared in the second and fourteenth episode, but only having minor roles in both episodes. Magical Adventure Chatta (along with the rest of the pixies) makes a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Season 6 Chatta and the other pixies go to Alfea and celebrate at Faragonda's 100 years anniversary party. Back in Pixie Village, she is seen trying to defend her village along with the Winx and other pixies. She becomes a refugee at Alfea after losing her friends in Pixie Village. After the Winx returns from Linphea College, Chatta and the remaining pixies join them in the Golden Auditorium, and then in Domino for Daphne's Coronation Ceremony, and then in Egypt to find the Diary of the Fairy Godmother. She, along with the Winx, Daphne, Pixies and the Trix, who are disguised as freshman fairies, goes to the Great Wall of China to search for the Godmothers' whereabouts. After obtaining a lead, they return to Alfea. There, Bloom almost poisons Flora because of Selina's manipulation. And so, Bloom returns to Gardenia, resulting to the Winx's fall. The pixies go to Gardenia to cheer Bloom up but they meet the Children of the Night. To their safety, Stella and the Winx comes right in time. While the pixies are asleep, the Winx finds Eldora, the Fairy Godmother, and lets her stay in Bloom's house, temporarily. To find clues on how to lock the Legendarium, the Winx goes to Tir Nan Og, and there, finally obtaining the Ancestral Wands. Everyone goes to Alfea to celebrate Mother's Day. After that, because of Darcy's invisibility spell on Cloud Tower, the Winx and the Pixies travels to Solaria. Stella becomes a queen for a day, and grants the Winx, Daphne and the pixies access to the Library of Solaria. Charmed by the Magic Mirror, Stella lets the witches into Solaria. Daphne and the Winx fight the witches and the pixies try to understand why Stella's misbehavior. Stella becomes disenchanted after Brandon accidentally breaks the mirror. Darcy steals her crown and enters the Legendarium, but Stella chases her. Returning from the Legendarium World, Stella celebrates with everyone. But Selina summons the Gargantua to cut the party short. Luckily, the pixies use Cara's growth spell upon the giant cake after the monster swallows it. The creature is defeated. The Winx, Daphne and the pixies return to Alfea. The pixies guard the Legendarium Key while the Winx go to Zenith to find the Spectrographic Localizer, which can make Cloud Tower visible again. The Winx returns from Zenith with the gadget. At Alfea, Musa discovers the Music Cafe. The Winx, pixies and the Alfea Fairies go there to learn how to play musical instruments. The practice is cut short when Selina invokes Rumpelstiltskin. He steals Musa's voice and the pixies comfort her while the Winx run after him to the Legendarium World. The Winx returns empty-handed. Musa, who plays the piano, discovers that the magical music instruments still possesses their magic, and realizes that she can still protect Alfea. The Winx and the fairies creates a concert, but due to the intangible witches of Cloud Tower, the concert was disturbed. Musa continues the concert, thus defeating the witches. Gaining the power from the School for Forgers, the witches, now invisible and intangible attacks Alfea once again. Tecna uses the Localizer and reverses Darcy's spell upon Cloud Tower and the witches. The Winx finally decides to give the dwarf the Legendarium Key in exchange for Musa's voice. And it did. The pixies go with Aisha and Nex to Pixie Village to free the pixies from the Legendarium World, and it was successful. The pixies bond with the Alfea Fairies to defeat the Alfea Champions. The Trix retreats after Selina takes a spark of Bloom's Dragon Fire. The pixies are next shown in Domino to celebrate Daphne's wedding ceremony. Season 7 Coming Soon... PopPixie As a major character, Chatta appears in most episodes. Magical Abilities She uses her gift of the gab to convince, confound and even stun people, putting her enemies to flight. Chatta is the queen of gossip: with her power she can get anyone to tell her anything and she uses her talkative ways to defend herself and attack, but above all the information that she gathers is the best way to get herself out of trouble. Her special power is useful whenever her friends need information. When she goes into action against her enemies she hears them even when they are very far away, a skill which in her everyday life allows her to intercept all sorts of gossip and she is always the first to know the latest news. With her MagicPop, she has the ability of super hearing. Gallery Trivia *Her name is derived from the word 'chat' and could be a play on the word 'chatter'. *She and Flora has the same voice actress in Season 6 in the Nickelodeon dub. *She shares her voice actress with Stella in the Cinélume dub of Pop Pixie. *In the Latin American dub, her name is sometimes mentioned as "Chat". *She looks a lot like Stella when she was in her Magic Winx or Charmix mode some people think that Chatta should have been Stella's pixie due to the resemblance. *In the Brazilian dub, her name was changed to Carla, probably because "Chatta" means "Boring" in portuguese. Category:Winx Club Category:Pixies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Chatta Category:Comics Category:Flora Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:PopPixie